


惊雷

by HEAVEN_J



Series: 尘世响雷 [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, 露水情缘, 青春往事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Relationships: 原创角色/原型角色
Series: 尘世响雷 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801288
Kudos: 1





	惊雷

1.

我开始干这一行工作的原因可以说得很复杂，但实际上非常简单。归根结底不过一个字——穷。

四口人的家虽然还没到家徒四壁的地步，但在吃穿用度上总免不了有些捉襟见肘。

人穷起来总不会有什么好脾气，爸爸总在晚上喝酒，喝得脸跟胸膛都爬一片通红，妈妈做工做得灰头土脸，两个人彼此看不顺眼，时不时就要互相咒骂。弟弟年纪小，屁也不懂，书也念不太好，只晓得偷偷地攒钱出去买弹珠跟人家趴到地上打一整个下午。

我念书念到中学毕业，已经算是很幸运。爸妈有心接着供，也心有余力不足。我十五六岁，对未来规划之类的词一窍不通，但也很清楚地知道自己不是读书的料子——在学校里边被分进放牛班，比起念书更加乐意下课拿字典抡男生的头。与其白白花冤枉钱去占这个地方，不如去别的地方闯闯看看。

我同爸妈讲了我的打算，说预备离家做工补贴家用。爸爸很欣慰地拍我的肩膀，讲说小孩大了，知道体恤老辈老母，蛮好。 

他昨天喝多了老酒，脾气上来朝我掴巴掌，我躲的时候扭了脖子，现在还隐隐作痛。昨天睡觉怎么翻身都痛那阵子我恨得牙痒，但现在已经没什么情绪，只笑笑，偏头拉了拉扭住的筋。

我说走就走，没等暑假放完，就收拾东西离开。我在这个家生活了十几年，临要离开竟然发现没有太多值得带走的东西，只拎了一个小箱子放进点衣服裤袜，背包里装上证件和值钱的东西，很潇洒地就走了。

我妈跟我弟弟一起在巷子口追上我。

难得不上工的日子，我妈的头发梳得很齐整，喊住我以后从衣襟里掏出装钱的布袋，仔细地数出几张塞在我的手里，说阿母没什么多的可以给你了，你自己一个人到外头去，要小心，不要学坏。

她眼睛里湿湿的，好像马上要流出眼泪。

我只能抱住她，说我不会的，你要保重身体。

我弟弟扯扯我的袖子，跟我讲说到了大城市看看有什么有趣的东西，买点回来给他。

我懒得理会他，只很大地翻了个白眼，摆手跟他们说再见，就再不回头了。

往前走，便一脚踏进了这个世界上最深的漩涡里面。

***

这么多年过去再回头去看，常有人说我当初天真年幼，不懂得人心隔肚皮，叫人骗了去。

现在讲起来好像是有点道理的，实际就当时的情况来看，这个说法并不妥当。

我离家在外游荡，十五六岁的年纪，也没有怎样拿得出手的技能，只能勉强地打各种零零散散的小工，说是离开了家，其实没有真的跑的太远。

在餐厅做服务员小妹啦，在咖啡厅里调咖啡啦，因为服务态度太差劲，总也做不了多长时间。也摆过路边摊，卖丝巾手套袜子。结果跟旁边摊位上的人吵架，没讲过两句就拎起装零钱的铁盒摔到人家脸上，丢下一地的东西跑掉再也没回去。代价是接下来的整整一个月里，都只够钱一天买一包泡面泡胀开以后顶一整天。做录像店小妹做得比较久，大概是因为来这边店的客人没有特别在意小妹的态度好不好，算是唯一一个我自己做厌了辞掉的工作。

我当然过得不算太好，但每天早上起来，我都要看见床头的那面镜子。

那面镜子一点也不透亮，左下角沾着块污斑，无论怎么擦都没办法擦干净。

我看见这面镜子，就看见里面自己的脸。看见我卷曲的头发，分得有些开的眼睛和脸上的斑点。

我就晓得我总不可能永远做着这些出不了头的事情，晓得自己总是要去干一些大名堂的。

所以归根结底，当时不过是各取所需——他们需要一个无所顾虑的人，而我需要一个机会。

签了合同以后我打电话给家里，讲说找到了很不错的工作。我妈听了很开心的样子，先是问了薪水，再问是做什么。

我答，是模特。

妈妈在那头笑了笑，说蛮好，又问，啊你最近过得好不好？

挺好。我答道，到这个时候我才意识到自己其实有些兴奋，握着听筒的手心里出了些汗，五官都挤在一起地笑。

所以可能另一种说法才更加符合真实的情况。

——即便面对公众很难直言，但那时的我确实急功近利，迫切地渴望着出头。野心勃勃到无所畏惧地摊开自己所有筹码去任人宰割。

时间隔了太久了，我甚至都要忘记一开始是笑着走到案板上面去的。

2.

见导演那一天我迟到了。

早天晚上在排挡吃饭，不知道为什么就开始同隔壁桌的人拼酒。喝到后来都完全记不清喝进去了多少。只记得嘴里的酒不停地往胃里灌，胃里的酒又不停地往喉管里涌。

理所当然地喝到挂，连自己是怎么回到家的也没有一点印象。醒来的时候昏昏沉沉，一点分辨不出现在是什么时间。嘴里的味道闻起来好像有人死在了里面，我下意识地屏住了气，翻身下床去刷牙，抬头就看到那面模糊镜子上贴着的纸条。纸条上是我自己的笔迹，很努力地写大了笔画，但一个个字还是蚂蚁一样地紧缩在一起。

“明日十点，见钱导演！”感叹号画得很大，显示我把这件事情看得很重。

——也可能并没有那么重，因为很明显，从窗外透进来的光线判断，现在至少已经过了中午。

我立刻叼着牙刷漫山遍野地找手机，好险发现昨晚醉成那副狗样，居然还记得给手机插上电源。屏幕按亮以后显示“17：26”，黑色数码字体提醒五通未接来电。距离约定的时间过去了整整七个钟头还多，连我自己都觉得有够离谱。我脑袋有点发懵，但却莫名其妙很笃定即使现在去，导演也一定还在等我。这种自信让我甚至仔细地在家把发型打理出个样子来，又翻遍衣柜找了套不错看的衣服换上，才揣着手机出了门。

居然真的被我猜中，到了约定的咖啡厅，导演跟编剧都还正坐着等我。他们一人端着一杯咖啡，半满，我猜肯定已经续杯很多次。

我过去打招呼，为迟到道歉。他们却好像并不为此生气，反而露出一点“这样才对”的表情。我从他们脸上读出这种意思以后更加诧异，但又怕自己会错意，只得笑一笑，又说多一句抱歉。

导演摆摆手，笑着问我迟到这么久的原因。他的国语讲得很一般，我费劲提着耳朵听才听懂，就很诚实地回答讲说昨天喝挂睡过头。

导演愣了愣，跟编剧对视一眼，笑两声，就从手提包里面拿一叠纸出来放在我面前。讲说，之前在电话里聊过，林小姐还有什么问题吗？如果没有的话，不如今天就签下合约。

我原本以为面试至少也该有有几个问答，没有想到怎么会顺利到快要显得草率，就下意识地反问，现在就可以签了吗？

导演从胸前掏一支笔递给我，笑得很深。他脸上肉多，笑起来肥肉就会堆在一起，连五官都全部埋进去。你看下合约，要是没有问题，就可以签了。

我接过笔，翻着合约看。我不是很擅长念书，字多的东西看久了会有点恶心，但我也知道这几张纸有多重要，就硬着头皮往下看。看得眼冒金星，这才颤颤巍巍地在最末签了自己的名字。

我把合约递回去，导演低头看一看我的名字，好像突然想到一样地说道，现在做电影的话，你这个名字不是很合适。

我说，怎么不合适。

导演抬头看我一眼，看起来有些惊讶，但还是回答道，有点普通。然后不等我追问，就接着说道，不如我给你起一个艺名。

我说好啊，要叫我什么？

导演盯着我看了一会儿，沉思一下，用笔在纸巾上面写了两个字，转到我面前。

那两个字笔画展得很开，每一笔都流动着，像是斜靠在纸上。确实比我的名字好看很多。我念一遍，笑着说，好好听噢，谢谢你。

导演用他们那边的方言读了一遍，音节比起国语和我自己习惯的方言都要更加圆润和短促，好像只在舌头顶上跳了一下。我学了一遍，有点不伦不类，但即使这样，也已经有点爱上这个名字。

我说不清楚这种没头没脑的喜爱是从哪里长出来的。但我轻轻地念着这两个字的时候却突然觉得想要流眼泪。好像从这两个字被我拥有的这一刻开始，我之前的所有生活才真的可以被叫做“过去”。我被这个新的名字裹住，再被人看见的时候，就会是一个崭新的人了。


End file.
